Harry Potter and the Video Game Life
by Temairine
Summary: So Harry Potter dies. He gets a second chance. In an alternate universe. Ruled by the Dark Lord. Which is actually not an evil dictatorship... Something's not quite right... Maybe it's the fact that his life is now a video game, and he has to raise stats and level up? Well... that's part of this new world Harry has landed in! Heavily AU, Harem, Video Game Plot, Harry Centric


**Harry Potter and the Video Game Life**

**Authors Note: This story is heavily alternate universe and is based on a ridiculous scenario I had where the Dark wins ages ago, and everything is different. This will probably be a harem fanfiction, and rather than violent will be more socially and politically focused... Do not expect this to be realistic; there are probably many flaws in it. So: you have been warned!**

The Battle of Hogwarts was not raging on. It had been brought to a halt as all who were present had their attention focussed on the two figures standing in the centre, while the formerly battling figures stood in place, as if stunned. Spiralling outwards clusters of witches and wizards were briefly illuminated in a myriad of colours as their spells fizzled out on the tips of their wands. Harry Potter and the Dark Lord met face to face for their final confrontation.

His life flashed before his eyes. Fragmented memories appeared then faded, much like the spells. Adrenaline spurred the speed of his recollection merging them together into one overpowering memory, wrought with many blurred, incomprehensible emotions. The memory was of his childhood spent at Hogwarts, laughing with his friends. The memory was of the only true time he had been alive, the only time worth remembering in the few seconds that he had left.

Looking back, the danger had permeated the air even from his first year, when they had first stumbled upon Fluffy. Hindsight was a wonderful thing, especially when it was too late for anything at all to be done. Maybe he should have taken seeing Fluffy as a warning, he definitely should have taken Voldemort as one, but after the Dursley's treatment, well, he would accept danger just so that he wasn't alone.

Ha! He was alone now, wasn't he? Just like the prophecy had stated, it all came down to him and Voldemort, alone. Why him, why did the prophecy have to pick him? Harry didn't know the answer to that. Only his third year had been free from an attempt by Voldemort to gain power, or once he gained power, to kill him.

Harry Potter was going to die. He would die a hero, a martyr, but nonetheless he would die. And quite frankly, Harry Potter did not want to die. He wanted to live in peace with his friends, but that had never been an option, had it? Dumbledore really should have just told him the prophecy up front. Then, at least, he wouldn't have been able to hope for a normal, happy life.

Of course, he wouldn't have been able to love either, which would have been opposite to what Dumbledore wanted. The old man's kindness had been his biggest cruelty. If Harry had been raised as a tool, with the Dursley's upbringing setting a precedent he wouldn't have been hurt emotionally. He would have never had emotions in the first place. Nothing would have changed.

But instead Dumbledore had attempted to give Harry a proper childhood, and had only set him up for further hurt. Was it crueller to completely deny someone a feeling, or giving them a taste of happiness and then making it impossible to experience it again? He couldn't say which hurt more; after all he had only experienced the second option.

Hurt... Hurting... Hurting...

Harry saw the green light streaking towards him, and he felt it collide with his forehead, felt his body collapse, and watched as everything went black.

It was too late after all...

**Game Over!**

**Lived to 17 Years: +170 Points  
Survived 10 Years with Dursley's Full Time: +100 Points  
Survived 7 years with Dursley's Part Time: +35 Points  
Made Friend: Ron: +50 Points  
Beat Malfoy in a Flying Competition: +25 Points  
Made Friend: Hermione: +50 Points  
Earned Life Debt: Hermione: +100 Points  
Youngest Seeker in a Century: +70 Points  
Helped Defeat Troll: +20 Points  
Helped Hagrid with Norbert: +10 Points  
Caught the Winged Key: +5 Points  
Faced Voldemort: Shade Form: +40 Points  
Flew a Flying Car: +10 Points  
Spied on Malfoy: +5 Points  
Found Acromantula Nest: +10 Points  
Survived Acromantula Nest: +10 Points  
Found Chamber of Secrets: +25 Points  
Made Myrtle Smile: +15 Points  
Defeated Basilisk: +300 Points  
Defeated Voldemort: Riddle Form: +200 Points  
Earned Life Debt: Ginny: +100 Points  
Outwitted Malfoy Senior: +10 Points  
Gained Dobby's Freedom: +50 Points  
Survived Dementors: Initial Encounter: +10 Points  
Earned Friend: Remus: +50 Points  
Mastered Patronus Charm: + 70 Points  
Defeated Malfoy: Dementor Disguise: +10 Points  
Gained Marauders Map: +10 Points  
Discovered Hermione's Secret: +10 Points  
Visited Hogsmeade: +15 Points  
Earned Life Debt: Peter: +50 Points  
Travelled in Time: +10 Points  
Saved Sirius: +200 Points  
Saved Buckbeak: +100 Points  
Hogwarts 2****nd**** Champion: +5 Points  
Defeated Hungarian Horntail: +35 Points  
Defeated the Mer: +35 Points  
Rescued Ron: +50 Points  
Rescued Gabrielle: +50 Points  
Dated Parvati: Yule Ball: +25 Points  
Survived the Maze: +10 Points  
Defeated Krum: +5 Points  
Solved the Sphinx's Riddle: +25 Points  
Shared with Cedric: +25 Points  
Escaped Graveyard: +50 Points  
Survived Crouch: +5 Points  
Earned Friend: Luna: +50 Points  
Earned Friend Neville: +50 Points  
Stood Up To Umbridge: +25 Points  
Did Not Tell Lies: +100 Points  
Formed DA: +100 Points  
Survived Department of Mysteries: +400 Points  
Realised Prophecy: +40 Points  
Trashed Headmaster's Office: +5 Points  
Slug Club Member: +20 Points  
Won Liquid Luck: +10 Points  
Suspected Malfoy: +15 Points  
Dated Luna: Christmas Party: +100 points  
Avoided Love Potion: Romilda Vane: +20 Points  
Saved Mr Weasley: +50 Points  
Earned Life Debt: Mr Weasley: +100 Points  
Saved Ron: +50 Points  
Defeated the Cave: +100 Points  
Survived Invasion: Hogwarts: +200 Points  
Attended A Weasley Wedding: +10 Points  
Survived Nagini: + 20 Points  
Escaped From Malfoy Manor: +50 Points  
Horcruxes Destroyed: +1000 Points**

**Total Positive Points: 4880!**

**Total Negative Points: 4670!**

**Overall Points: 210! Tokens = 21!**

**Karma: Heroic Martyr  
Rating: Not Specifically Bad...**

**Do You Wish to See Your Negative Points In Detail?**

**Yes: Proceed to Negative Points List  
No: Return to Menu**

Harry stared, completely lost for words at the screen... He was dead? Why was his life ending like he was a character in a video game? What in Merlin's name was going on...? He should be dead... he was hit with the killing curse... so why...

"No, this can't be right!"

**Menu!**

**New Game: Harry begins again!  
New Game +: Harry begins again, memories intact!  
Load Game: Harry loads a saved game: Not Available!  
Exit: Harry dies!**

Okay, the next great adventure was highly overrated. It also was highly irritating, presumably because it reminded him of one of Dudley's video games. He had had enough of the Dursley's while he was alive, thank you very much. It was in the middle of this somewhat, okay, very sarcastic tirade that the words actually began to sink in.

The first thing that Harry noticed was the last line, which if he chose, he would die. Now it took a while to comprehend that if he would die after that option, then he was not in fact dead. And if he was not, as a matter of fact dead, then he should be alive. This was unless he was a ghost or something – but a precursory check of his hands showed colour. So Harry was currently not the imprint of a deceased soul then.

The other thing he could be was an inferi, which was a more realistic possibility. Wracking his brain, Harry tried to discern exactly what it was that Snape had said about inferi and ghosts. He honestly couldn't recall though. Snape did an excellent job of making you tune out everything that he was saying – otherwise the sarcasm tolerance limit would break, resulting in negative points for Gryffindor, and maybe the opportunity to be on the receiving end of a glare so vicious that it was in no way hindered by an incredibly large nose in the way.

However Harry was pretty sure that inferi were mindless creatures which were controlled by another. Firstly he was thinking, which was always a good sign, and secondly, he was able to move around, though the damn screen followed him, floating innocuously in the air regardless of where he positioned himself. So 99.9% chance that he was not an inferi.

The final possibility, if Harry was truly not in fact dead was that this was some sort of construct created by Voldemort in order for... Well, Harry couldn't quite think of a reason for Voldemort to create a scenario for this, but then who could explain the majority of things he did? Also, this was based on a Muggle video game, and unless Voldemort's reunion with his followers covered the latest in Muggle gaming he probably didn't know what a video game even was. He had been born a long time ago after all.

Besides, snake face and co probably thought that Muggle gaming involved torturing some innocent Muggle bystanders. So no, there was no elaborately constructed illusion from the Dark Lord. Ok, it was time for the ultimate test to see if this was all a fantasy.

"Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldy, Voldy Voldemort..."

A few chants of the taboo name later, along with some choice insults on the hypocrisy of a half-blood preaching pureblood superiority, and Harry was convinced. Voldemort would have had him under the crucio by now, or one of his followers with the skill to carry out such a ridiculous plan would have as well.

So, with the obvious ruled out, Harry dared to contemplate the idea that this might actually be a real game... And that he might actually have a chance at a future which did not involve death or, for that matter, being Dark Lord Bait. And that thought gave him a rush of hope. An out of control rush of hope that was determined to breed. So he got more and more optimistic.

The game, whatever it was, was giving Harry a second chance! He could live his life again... He could save everyone... damn he really was living up to his karma ranking as a heroic martyr, wasn't he? He considered, if he was to pick the second option, then that might not be impossible though... Harry would be able to take things seriously, to prepare himself to defeat Voldemort, and maybe he could gain enough skill to actually defeat snake-face this time!

"New Game Plus"

**Difficulty!**

**Normal: Scoring at normal rate  
Hard: Scoring at twice normal rate  
Impossible: Scoring at triple normal rate**

"Err; I think that Normal would be the best, for some reason defeating Voldemort on impossible difficulty sounds, well you said it, impossible... "

Actually, thinking about it, defeating a Dark Lord is pretty impossible in the first place... Harry's mind chimed in, making him wonder what was the difficulty level on in his previous...life/death/existence?

**Difficulty: Normal**

**Yes  
No**

"Yes, the answer is most definitely yes!"

The screen melted away to reveal another screen.

**Please pick your World!**

**Kingdom of the Light: Played Once: Failed: Not Available!  
Kingdom of the Dark: Available**

Harry just stared. The game was going to give him a second chance in a universe where Voldemort had won and had apparently created a Dark Kingdom! Or maybe it was Grindewald... but that didn't matter: what mattered was that his friends would probably all be dead under a Dark Wizards Reign! Harry angrily punched the screen; his temper had once more got the best of him...

He had been so full of hope, it was like finding out about the prophecy again, and having his happiness go out the window once more. In his anger he had, however evidently hit the button which was the cause of his outrage in the first place. Harry gaped in sheer horror.

**World: Kingdom of the Dark**

**Yes?**

Why oh why wasn't there a 'no' button? Was it because his only other option was not available that they were making him choose a world of horror!? Another punch went straight through the screen and though he could feel his knuckles connect, there was not any pain, at all? What tormenting choice would he have to make next?

**Fathers!**

Wait... What?

**Please pick your Father!**

Well that wasn't so bad...

**Severus Snape**

Actually scrap that previous thought... he was going to be sick. That was the worst thing that he could possibly do!

**Father: Severus Snape**

**Yes  
No**

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Absolutely not" Harry was waving his arms frantically, shouting no, and all the while shaking his head in his efforts to communicate to the game that he did not actually want Snape as his father!

**Please Pick your Father!**

**Severus Snape  
Remus Lupin  
Sirius Black  
Peter Pettigrew  
Arthur Weasley  
Gilderoy Lockhart  
Mundungus Fletcher  
Lucius Malfoy  
Regulus Black  
Rastaban Lestrange  
James Potter**

Finally, down at the very bottom, there was his father's name! Harry wasted no time at all in selecting the one man that he actually wanted as a father. Not that Sirius was bad; just... inexperienced with child-raising, assuming that he was going to go back as a child... It had said that he could begin again. Not that he should trust anything that thinks for itself if he couldn't see where it keeps his brain. Maybe it was because he wasn't wearing his glasses?

**Father: James Potter**

**Note: Due to disparities in the multiverse the surname will be changed to "Peverell"**

**Yes  
No**

Harry's thoughts were along the lines of... it's a surname... if I get my real father back... it is completely worth it. Also, it wasn't like he would be calling his father by his surname!

"Yes!"

**Mothers!**

**Please pick your mother!**

**Molly Prewitt  
Bellatrix Black  
Narcissa Black  
Andromeda Black  
Hestia Jones  
Emmeline Vance  
Aurora Sinistra  
Amelia Bones  
Lily Evans  
Minerva McGonagall  
Rita Skeeter**

Again this was a simple choice, and Harry was glad that his mother's name was on the list. He shuddered at the thought of having Bellatrix Lestrange as a mother... that was equal to having Snape as a father! He then promptly turned green at the thought of having them both as parents. It was moments like that that the memory charm existed for. If only he had a wand...

"Lily Evans"

**Error: Lily Evans is unavailable: Do you wish to learn more?**

**Yes  
No**

Harry paled... what had they done? Why couldn't his mother come back as well?

"Yes you bloody game, inform me why the one thing that would make me go to a Dark Lord Dictatorship, my parents, can no longer happen?"

**When Lily Potter, nee Evans performed the ritual to sacrifice herself for her son, and give him his protection, her life was erased from the multiverse as a consequence of her deal with us.**

His anger gave way to tears, as Harry sunk to his knees. His mother's life had been erased – because she had protected him. That had to be the most unfair... why was his mother being penalised for an act of love! Alright he sounded like Dumbledore there but still!

"You are an evil game! You're cruel and heartless and manipulative! Worse than Dumbledore! My... mother..."

The minutes ticked on, and Harry sobbed. All of a sudden a beep sounded, and the room lightened slightly as luminous words appeared.

**Apology: We were wrong in eliminating the life of Lily Evans.  
Recompense: While we are unable to recreate her as your mother, we may recreate her childhood  
Explanation: Lily Evans will be the same age, and attend school with you, though she is no relation  
Therefore: Please pick an alternate mother figure**

Harry stopped when he read it. For a moment he just stared... but at least he would know that she was alive... But who were this 'we'? Who were they? And were they watching him now? Was this really a game?

"No, calm down... calm down."

Harry took several deep gulps of air. His mother would be the same age as him... except for the fact that she wouldn't be his mother... But... she had sacrificed her life for him... this was the only way she could live again, and Harry was not going to deny his mother... no, Lily a second chance. Even if it was hard for him, he would do the right thing. He was not going to be selfish.

That dilemma resolved he now had to choose a mother figure. Tempted as he was to choose someone that he would hate, so that no-one could replace his former mother in his heart, which he knew would only backfire on him later. Besides, it would make his father unhappy, if what little he knew of the man was correct, to be married to someone like Rita Skeeter. Harry would have to be the bigger person here and choose someone nice, even though it hurt.

Ron's mother was immediately out of the running, he would never break up the close knit family, even if he was the only one who knew it. The Black sisters were out, Narcissa and Bellatrix were thoroughly disliked and loathed respectively, and he wouldn't want to erase Tonk's existence by choosing her mother as his.

In the end he decided to choose someone that he knew about, and who he knew was a good person, that would not cause major changes if they were to marry his father. That would mean it was a choice between Hestia Jones and Emmeline Vance. In the end he decided on Hestia, simply because he had known her better than Emmeline, due to the latter's untimely death.

"Hestia Jones"

**Mother: Hestia Jones**

**Yes  
No**

"Yes"

And with that Harry Potter became Harry Peverell.

**Ancestry!**

**Please pick your distant relatives!**

**Note: Since Harry Peverell is a Pureblood as a result of his parents both being Purebloods, only Wizarding families are available.**

**Malfoy  
Lestrange  
Black  
Lovegood  
Lockhart  
Bones  
Longbottom  
Gaunt  
Carrow  
Rosier  
Dolohov  
Weasley  
Parkinson  
Greengrass  
Bulstrode  
Dumbledore  
Lupin  
Pettigrew  
McGonagall  
Skeeter  
Nott  
Trelawney  
Fudge**

This choice was a slightly harder one for Harry to make... many of them would obviously not be a good idea. This included all death eater families, excepting the Blacks and including the Gaunts, who despite not being death eaters were Voldemort's ancestors – and being related to the Dark Lord, even distantly was a big no in Harry's book.

Fudge, Skeeter and other such people were also out. Harry had too much residual anger at Dumbledore to want to be related, and professors were out, it would change things too much. It wasn't that Harry didn't want things to change, but he did want to control them when they occurred. In the end he chose.

"Black"

**Ancestry: Black**

**Yes  
No**

"Yes"

Harry then thought about how glad he was that he hadn't chosen the first name on the list by accident, like he had almost done with Snape. Thankfully he would not be related to either Snape or Malfoy. Then it happened... A little voice whispered

"Wasn't Narcissa Malfoy's maiden-name Black?"

Harry froze for a second.

"I'm related to Malfoy!"

After Harry had finally managed to convince himself, a good while later, that he was only distantly related and so would never have to meet the ferret at some family reunion, he faced the screen once more. How much worse could it honestly get?

**Traits!**

**Please pick 1 Black, 1 Jones and 1 Peverell Trait**

**Black Traits: Pick 1**

**Black Magic Boost: Dark Arts +50, Magic +5  
Noble and Ancient: Politics +50, Knowledge +5  
Stars in the Sky: Astronomy +50, Charisma +5**

Harry groaned...evidently it could get worse. Idly he wondered if Bellatrix had picked number one of the three: if he had to pick any of them that one would definitely not be the first choice! The Dark Arts probably wouldn't be illegal in a world where Voldemort ruled, though... But he still wouldn't pick it!

"I guess I'll go with stars in the sky then. I could do with extra charisma, everyone turned against me at the drop of a hat before... To say nothing of what they'll think of someone advocating rights for muggles. Didn't that get someone blasted off the Black Family Tree?"

**Jones Traits: Pick 1**

**Fantastic Flyer: Flying +50, Endurance +5  
Hestia of the Hearth: Cooking +50, Perception +5  
Auror Extraordinaire: Duelling +50, Dexterity +5**

"Auror Extraordinaire, no doubt about it. If I'm going to be fighting a war, I am going to do it well this time round! Maybe then my friends won't die."

A bitter laugh broke the silence, Harry didn't even know if his friends would be alive. Ron might, he was a pureblood, even if he was considered a blood traitor, but Hermione was a different matter altogether. It was because of her blood status that she had been chosen for torture at Malfoy Manor.

She might have been tortured horribly before Harry could find her at worst, or she might know nothing about the Wizarding World at all at best! Somehow Harry couldn't see Voldemort welcoming Muggleborns to Hogwarts. The screen flashed again.

**Peverell Traits: Pick 1**

**Fantastic Flyer: Flying +50, Endurance +5  
Deathly Hallows: Lore +50, Fate +5  
Invisibility Cloak: Illusions +50 Control +5**

Harry smiled before making his choice. He really hadn't expected the flying Trait to come up again, but he was glad that it did. Flying had always felt like a link to his father, so inheriting the trait of being good at flying from him in this world was great. He was going to be selfish this once and keep part of his previous life with him.

"Fantastic Flyer"

**Appearance!**

**Please Select Your Features: Choose from Black, Jones and Peverell Features  
Note: Please Note this is your 11 Year Old Self, For Pictures of a 17 Year old you click [here]**

**You have [1] Mutation**

**[Hair Type]  
[Hair Colour]**

**[Facial Features]  
[Eye Colour]**

**[Skin Tone]**

**[Body Build]  
[Body Height]**

Harry noticed that there was an avatar which was representative of him at age 11. It was also marked 'Invalid due to Evan's Features' Being Present'. So basically he was not able to keep his eyes, which were his mothers, as well as any other features he had inherited from her. That... really hurt him, despite his attempts to reason with himself.

Harry started flicking through the selection of Hair Types, pointedly not looking at the Eye Colour button. There were three choices of hair. Peverell was his current messy, all over the place style, while Jones was straight and silky smooth. Black Hair, the last option he came to was lightly wavy, and that was the one he chose.

He saw the hair of his avatar change, and after tapping on the button to show him his 17 year old self, was pleasantly surprised with the results...

Next up was hair colour, made extremely simple by the fact that the only choice was the colour black. Now that Harry thought about it he remembered that Hestia Jones had had black hair, and that although Sirius's had been dark brown, he had been somewhat of an anomaly, much like Narcissa Malfoy's blondeness.

For Facial Features there were the more angular features of his father that in his previous self had been softened by his mothers more rounded ones. Then there were the Black family features, which were a definite no. He was not going to look like a male Bellatrix Lestrange. Last but not least were the Jones's features, which he ended up choosing, they seemed to be the most like his previous ones, and were... rather handsome in his opinion.

After some thought Harry thought about going with only the features from his father, but decided against it. This was his new start and anything that helped him separate his previous suffering from his future would be beneficial. He could tell himself this logically... but there was still a sick feeling in his gut at changing his eye colour... He skipped that one for the time being.

There was very little choice in the matter of skin colour/. So Harry settled for the Peverell pale complexion, in-between the Black's deathly pale and somewhat pinkish tones f the Jones's.

Body Build had very little effect on his 11 year old avatar, and made all the difference in the world to his 17 year old, future self. In the end he chose the Peverell build, since it maintained the agile build that had helped him dodge so many curses in the past, as well as helping him catch the snitch, but that was minor in comparison.

He was still short though! And he was angry when he found out that the Dursley's had caused him to unlock a fourth Body Build, titled malnourished, which gave him a height penalty. This had thankfully disappeared when he had chosen the Peverell build. Harry grinned. Watching your previously short 11 year old self grow a few inches, and your 17 year old self even more was satisfying! Even though it did put him at about average...

When it came to height, Harry grew another inch. The Black family were tall, making them the automatic choice. He was now at the positively thrilling level of taller than average! Okay, he was only a bit taller than average and was nowhere near Ron's level but at least he would be able to hold his head up high: both literally and figuratively! Upon finishing the last category, a tutorial sprang up, even if he couldn't finish avatar creation due to his still green eyes.

**Tutorial: Mutations: You may choose one feature that may deviate from your families**

Harry felt like Christmas had come early. And it was not Dursley Christmas come early, which involved cook us Christmas dinner you ungrateful little brat speeches, it was Hogwarts Christmas come early, which was great. Christmas aside Harry quickly chose the same emerald green eyes that he currently had as his single mutation.

**Confirm Avatar:**

**[Hair Type: Wavy]  
[Hair Colour: Black]**

**[Facial Features: Refined]  
[Eye Colour: Green]**

**[Skin Tone: Pale]**

**[Body Build: Lean]  
[Body Height: Taller than Average]**

**Yes  
No**

"I can do this. I can do this. Yes"

**Do you wish to retain your parseltongue ability?**

**Yes  
No**

"Yes, it did give me an advantage over Voldemort last time: also I would have never been able to open the chamber if I didn't have it. "

Harry had come to a decision, which was that he wouldn't let people find out about it unless he trusted them, and then he might just have a trump card to use!

**Do you wish to retain your status as a Horcrux?**

**Yes  
No**

Merlin... no wonder I died... there was still part of him in me, Harry thought frantically. Well that problem would soon be dealt with.

"No!"

**Do you wish to retain your near-sightedness?**

**Yes  
No**

"No! I would rather not need to wear glasses, why are you asking the obvious?"

**Attributes!**

**Please Choose Your Starting Attributes: Descriptions are as follows.  
Please note that while the average scores for an 11 year old wizard are 10, the average score goes up by 3 per year for the next 7 years.**

**Dexterity – your agility, flexibility and reflexes  
Endurance – your stamina and pain tolerance  
Strength – your physical power  
Intelligence – your ability to reason and think logically  
Knowledge – your ability to memorise and understand facts and theories  
Perception – your awareness of your surroundings  
Charisma – your skill at being charming and likeable  
Wisdom – your ability to read a situation, social or combative  
Willpower – your ability to resist outside influences and your determination  
Control – your skill at using magic  
Fate – your luck and place in the scheme of things  
Magic – your available reserve of magical power**

Ah! Harry suddenly understood exactly what he had been adding to when he had selected his traits. Although there were some attributes that he had not had the option to choose to improve, that was probably due to his choices of family. What were his scores... they would be beyond bad if they were based in his malnourished 11 year old self.

**Physical**

**Dexterity: 17  
Endurance: 10  
Strength: 6**

**Mental**

**Intelligence: 11  
Knowledge: 4  
Perception: 7**

**Social**

**Charisma: 7  
Wisdom: 4  
Willpower: 11**

**Supernatural**

**Control: 5  
Fate: 12  
Magic: 14**

**You gained 21 Tokens! Since 1 Token = 1 Attribute Point...  
You gain 7 Attribute Points Each Level and since you are Level 1 you have 7 +21 Attribute Points.  
The maximum level for an Attribute is 100.**

**You have [28] Points to spend!**

Okay.., his physical scores were okay, excepting strength, because they had received a large boost, but for his Charisma to be 7 in spite of the +5 boost meant that it was beyond low to start with! It was lower originally than his Wisdom which was a meagre 4! And the trend continued. Harry had a full half of his attributes lower than average, which would require points to correct. To be precise, they would require a lot of points.

In total it took Harry 27 points to bring his avatar up to the average level for his age in everything, and the lone remaining point was placed on Control, the reasoning being that if he had higher than average magic, he would need higher than average control. His scores were now completely generic... which was bad, and he really should specialise, but he had needed to bring up his glaring weaknesses. That had been barely managed and his scores were now...

**Physical**

**Dexterity: 17  
Endurance: 10  
Strength: 10**

**Mental**

**Intelligence: 11  
Knowledge: 10  
Perception: 10**

**Social**

**Charisma: 10  
Wisdom: 10  
Willpower: 11**

**Supernatural**

**Control: 11  
Fate: 14  
Magic: 15**

...Yeah... his character really sucked... would this next section make anything better?

**Skills!**

**English: 100  
Parseltongue: 1**

**Astronomy: 50**

**Flying: 50**

**Duelling: 50**

**Discover more skills as you play!**

Well wasn't that nice. He had the skills that he had gained from his traits, fluent English skills and the possibility to learn parseltongue. He was sunk. He would be going into a kingdom ruled by a Dark Lord, probably Voldemort and he was going to die!

**Begin Game?**

**Yes  
No**

Harry growled at the game. He was probably going to die anyway... But the stupid thing had given him the tiniest bit of hope and he was so desperate that he was doing as they said. That did not mean that he had to like it, though.

"Yes, I want to go visit the Dark Kingdom. I hope I will not be killed too gruesomely."

**Beginning: Introduction**

**3... 2... 1...**

Harry watched as words slowly scrolled up the screen, his jaw dropping from horror... or pure unadulterated shock?

**Grindewald defeated Dumbledore in their famous duel, following which Dumbledore fled abroad. Grindewald then ruled supreme until his death some 9 years ago from this stories start. After his Death his post as High Lord of Amaranth was inherited by his successor: Tom Marvolo Riddle: Lord Voldemort. **

What was Amaranth and what was a High Lord? Was it anything like the Minister being the head of the Ministry? But the most important of all was that Dumbledore was alive! He would have to find him, and convince the Headmaster to let him help as soon as possible!

**The Kingdom of Amaranth, otherwise known as The Wizarding World, was created to exist in a stable parallel universe, located alongside the United Kingdom and the Kingdom of Montabard. It is inhabited solely by Magical people, and Non-Magical Servants. **

This... was his brain working correctly? Because Harry was pretty sure that he had just been told that the Wizarding World was called Amaranth and existed in a parallel dimension. His brain could be pretty funny...

No! His brain was functioning just fine! It was just suffering from the sort of shock that naturally occurs when you die; discover that your life is a video game, and that you are in a parallel universe. The only reason that this would not be a psychological disorder would be because no-one would have ever thought of such a thing occurring! What was Montabard? What were Non-Magical servants...? Harry just hoped that muggles hadn't replaced house elves... please?

**The Kingdom of Montabard exists in a medieval state of development, and the Non-Magical Servants all come from here. Montabard once attempted to initiate a conquest of Amaranth, but because their people are completely incapable of magic they were repelled easily, and they are still recovering financially from the retaliation. The people of Montabard are aware of Amaranths existence.**

So there was another dimension, separate from both the Wizarding World and Muggle Britain that was medieval?! There had been a war! But that was probably why the people knew about magic... and their level of development was why they were allowed to know...

**The Muggle World or Earth is home to both Magical and Non-Magical people with the Magical populace living in secrecy. The Muggles are not aware of the Kingdom of Amaranth, the Wizarding World, but the Magical populace are. In order to maintain this secrecy, Muggleborn children in the United Kingdom are, once identified, removed during infancy before being raised in orphanages The Wizarding World.**

That was both incredibly cruel and inhumane, and yet better than Harry had ever expected. Providing that the orphanages weren't cruel... which he somewhat doubted... This was Lord Voldemort he was thinking of after all.

**It is in the Kingdom of Amaranth that Harry Peverell is born, on the 31****st**** July 1980. His father, James Peverell is the head of a minor pureblood family, formerly a professional Quidditch player who now manages the above average wealth of the Peverell family. He is a member of the Auror's Council.**

Wait a moment? His parents were normal! Harry had honestly thought that they would have been on the run, part of a resistance movement... Not perfectly normal people living a perfectly normal life! This was a Dark Kingdom for Merlin's sake!

**His mother, Hestia Peverell, nee Jones met James Peverell through her support of her cousin Gwenog Jones, another professional Quidditch player. **

More and more and more normality! Harry was feeling distinctly queasy and confused. How was this possible? First of all he was happy at the chance of a normal life... but how bad had things got for the others who did rebel? Somehow he didn't see Lord Voldemort being merciful...

**Harry is her only biological child, but following the deaths of her parents, her niece, Megan Jones has been placed under her guardianship since she was a baby. She is 2 Years younger than Harry, making her 9 at the start.**

Megan Jones... wasn't she that quiet Ravenclaw... He had never realised that she was related to Hestia. Well, he had never really known the girl herself either...

**Following the death of his father, James Peverell has inherited the Lordship, and the family is returning to the ancestral home of the Peverell's: Valenroy Hall, where the former Lady Peverell, Harry's grandmother resides still. Our story begins on 31****st**** July 1991, when Harry Peverell is turning 11, and is eagerly awaiting his Hogwarts letter...**

**What will happen in his future...?**

**Who knows...?**

**Authors Note:**

**So what do people think of the idea? I realise that this is not my best work, in fact it is probably my worst, so be kind please... **


End file.
